Peace and Freedom
by Thewolvesaremyfamily
Summary: One shot. 5x11 Elijah really did show up when Katherine was on her death bed and he also met the daughter of the woman he loves. How does him being there change things?


**AN: this is my first ever one shot and Kalijah scene so please tell me how you think I did with their chemistry and how good I did with Nadia and Katherine. This one shot has been on my laptop for the past two and a half months and I completely forgot about it till now. Please enjoy**

* * *

Damon continued to torture Katherine by using her memories; he made her feel guilty for her family's death. She was weaker than she had ever been and she hated that she couldn't keep him out of her head. Her eyes were slowly closing when she said "just go away".

The Damon that was sat on the bed one minuet, suddenly turned into Elena's Aunt Jenna holding a knife. She walked closer to Katherine and said "remember when you compelled me to stab myself" she slowly stabbed Katherine in the stomach.

Katherine gasped in pain but then Damon appeared again. Katherine hated how he was getting into her mind and changing everything "poor Aunt Jenna. I had to compel her that she walked into that knife, she was so confused" Damon stood up and reached for a needle full of sedative. Damon rolled the needle around in his fingers when he sat down and said "everything that ever happened was your fault, you're the reason I became a vampire. You think that anyone is going to say goodbye to you? No. No one is coming because nobody cares about you and your pathetic existence" he stood up with the needle in his hand and placed it against her skin.

Just as it touched her skin someone said "enough" they looked behind Damon to see Elijah Mikaelson in his crisp clean suit.

Damon still had the needle in Katherine's arm as he said "don't even think about it, Elijah. You and I both know the world will be a better place, without her".

Elijah took a few steps forward and said "that is not your decision to make. Now you will release her or else".

Damon looked quizzing at Elijah but then looked back at Katherine, who had her eyes on Elijah, and was about to inject to rest of the sedative, when Elijah snapped his neck. Elijah dropped Damon to the floor before taking the needle out of her skin and sitting down next to Katherine. Katherine was shocked that he was here, but she had to put on a strong face "what are you doing here?"

From the way Elijah looked into her eyes you could tell that he felt sorry for her but there was also a hint of longing and regret. He casted a look down before he looked back up to her and said "I'm here to see you".

"Why? So you can report it back to your psychotic brother" she snapped.

He sighed and said "Katerina, I-" she interrupted.

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that, the day you left me for your brother. Your little always and forever came over me".

Elijah ran a hand over his face then said "I am trying to rebuild my family, Katerina".

She knew that arguing with him would be no use. Secretly she liked how he and only he called her Katerina "And I'm sure this will. Going back to Klaus to tell him how much I suffered or are you here to finish the job".

He placed a hand on the side of her face and said softly "and why would I hurt the woman I love"

"Once loved".

"Katerina, this has to stop. You know how I feel about you, you should have contacted me, the moment you started..." he didn't want to say it as he was afraid he would lose her forever.

"The moment I started dying" she said "why would I want someone who hurt me by my side?"

"I could have helped you find a cure".

She finally pushed his hand away from her cheek and said "there isn't one" she looked away from him.

"Yes there is" Katherine and Elijah both looked towards the door to see Nadia and an unknown woman. The woman stood at the bottom of the bed, while Nadia stood at Katherine's side. She looked at Elijah and said harshly "who the hell are you?"

Elijah stood to his feet and said "my name is not of impotence here. What is, is you explain who you are?"

Nadia ignored him but they all looked at Katherine when she said "who is she?" Katherine was staring at the unknown woman.

Nadia said "this is Mia. She is the traveller that is going to help you".

Katherine took a deep breath and said "your services are not needed" she then looked at Nadia "I told you, I won't do it".

"And I told you, I will not watch you die".

Katherine could tell that her daughter had her determination and she thought it was a blessing and a curse. She looked at Mia and said "leave now".

Mia looked at Nadia but Nadia sighed in frustration and walked out of the room and gestured for Mia to follow. Elijah looked at the door and to Katherine and said "if you can be cured then we should take the opportunity" he sat down next to her.

She shook her head slightly and said "you don't know the full story".

Nadia then whooshed back into the room and stood at the bottom of the bed with her arms folded. She saw Damon on the floor as he began to stir and said "what did he do?"

Damon stood up groggily and said "ow look the demons spawn is here".

Nadia quickly snapped a wooden chair and stabbed Damon in the stomach. Damon winced in pain but then surprisingly, Elijah stood up and pulled Nadia off Damon. He looked at both of them and said "she doesn't need this".

Nadia said "you don't know what she needs".

"Stop it" Katherine said weakly.

Nadia sat on the bed next to Katherine as Elijah sent Damon away. As soon as Damon walked out of the room, Elijah looked at Katherine and Nadia and was intrigued by their relationship. He sat on the bed next to Katherine and across from Nadia as Katherine said "I told you to leave" Nadia placed her hand in Katherine's "I told you to find somewhere safe".

"I told you, I'm not leaving you" Nadia said.

"If my enemies find out about this, they will come after you" Katherine knew that as soon as her enemies found out she was dead, they would want to get revenge on something or someone else. She knew that if anyone found out about her daughter, they would kill her.

"Then I will enjoy killing them. Your enemies are my enemies".

Katherine shook her head and said "I never wanted this life for you".

Nadia looked down as tears started to appear in her eyes. Elijah said "I believe that I am missing something...Katerina, if you have a way of survival take it".

"I would rather die than do that".

Elijah knew that Katherine was a survivor but he was curious as to why she wouldn't do it "May I ask how this traveller was supposed to help".

"She would put my mind, essence, soul or whatever inside of another body".

He smiled and said "Katerina, you have to do this" he sent her a longing look and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

She gave him a sweet smile and said "I know you once loved me-" he interrupted.

"Still do".

"Fine. Still love me but in order to do this, my essence has to be put into someone from my family".

"Then we place you into Elena Gilbert" he said quickly.

Katherine laughed slightly and said "the noble Elijah quick to save me".

"I would do anything. I don't want to lose you".

Nadia looked at Elijah and the effect that he had on her mother and she wanted to know more "who exactly are you?" Nadia said.

They both looked at her and Elijah said "my name is Elijah Mikaelson".

Katherine felt Nadia squeeze her hand harder "Nadia, ease up" she glanced at her hand "he won't hurt me".

Nadia released her hand but only slightly as she said "he is an original. A brother of Klaus".

Nadia glared at Elijah and he said "whatever my brother has done to you, I apologise".

She shook her head and said "no your not. You don't know anything about me".

"I know that you care for Katerina".

"She is my mother, of course I care".

Elijah looked stunned by what she just said and Katherine stiffened, waiting for Elijah's reaction. Katherine looked at Nadia and said "leave us alone for a moment" Nadia began to shake her head "please, Nadia". Nadia gave her mother a questioning look before she stood from the bed and walked out of the room. When Nadia was gone, Katherine looked at Elijah who had his head in his hands "Elijah".

He moved his head out of his hands to stare at her. He sighed and said "is this true? How is it possible?"

Katherine took a few deep breaths as she felt herself weakening "I never told you the real story of how I ended up in England in 1492...two years before I turned, I was disowned by my family because I had a child, out of wedlock".

Elijah moved closer to her and said "why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you, you would have judged me, like my family did. I couldn't tell you after I found out the truth, you would have told Klaus and he would have killed her...I had the most beautiful daughter in the world, yet the moment I held her, my father ripped her out of my arms".

Elijah gave her a sympathetic smile but then Katherine started to cough and she sat up and Elijah tapped her back lightly. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, she saw blood. She quickly whipped it away and Elijah said "so when you said you can place yourself into another-"

"Elena will be fought for. Nadia wants me to go into her but I will not take her life...she became a vampire to find me, I will not take more of her life".

She slowly closed her eyes but Elijah shook her and said "Katerina, stay awake".

She opened her eyes and gasped "get me Nadia...I need her" he nodded then quickly walked out of the room.

A few moments later Nadia walked in, while Elijah leaned against the door frame. Nadia sat at Katherine's side and said "I know what you are going to say but if we can save you then-" Katherine interrupted.

"We don't have time for this" Katherine slowly raised her hand and placed it on Nadia's "Nadia, letting my father rip you out of my arms, was the biggest regret of my life. I should have fought harder to keep you but I didn't. I spent the last 500 years making sure that I never made a mistake again. I fought for everything...and in the process I had a long and full life and I got to know my beautiful daughter. You've spent the last 500 years searching for me; don't waste another minuet of your life on me. It's your turn to live".

Tears started to fall from Nadia's eyes and she said "I can't do this. Please, don't leave me again".

Katherine gestured for Nadia to lie down and she did. Nadia laid her head on Katherine's shoulder and Katherine wrapped an arm around her neck. They lay together like a mother was comforting her daughter and that is what they were. Nadia cried into her shoulder as Katherine said "I have made selfish decisions all of my life, the only good thing I did was you. I want you to live your life and do whatever you want to do".

"I love you, mother" that was the first time that Nadia had said either of those words and Katherine began to cry.

Katherine bit her lip to try and control her cries as she pulled Nadia closer to her. Nadia put her arm around Katherine's waist and Katherine said "I love you, Nadia". Katherine felt Nadia's grip on her tighten and knew that she was still a young girl who wanted her mother. Katherine looked at Elijah as he walked over towards them; he looked sympathetic towards both mother and daughter. He placed his hand on Katherine's spare and she said "I love you, Elijah".

He smiled and said "I love you too, _my_ Katerina". Katherine smiled as he called her, his. She tried to keep her eyes open but they kept on flickering. Elijah knew that she was using all the strength she had and said "close your eyes".

Nadia sat up to stare at her and Katherine looked between the two of them and said "I want to see the two of you".

"You will" Elijah held out his hand and Nadia looked at it questionably before she took it. Katherine closed her eyes with a smile on her face then entered a vision that both her daughter and the man she loved were giving her.

She was sat on a hill top, dressed in the clothes she wore as a human. She was wearing a purple gown and was sat on a large blanket. As she looked across the fields, it was the same fields where her father taught her how to ride a horse. Sat on the blanket with her was Elijah who looked like he did the first time she met him. Sword and all. There was also a little girl. There was something familiar about her and Katherine said "Nadia?"

The little girl smiled and said "hello mother" she crawled towards Katherine and she quickly took her into her arms and pulled little Nadia into her chest. Nadia laughed slightly and said "you said that you came looking for me when I was eight. If you had found me, this is what I would have looked like".

"You're beautiful" Nadia and Katherine both smiled. Katherine looked at Elijah and said "why did you do this?"

Elijah said "this is the life you could've had. One with your daughter and I".

Katherine placed a hand on the side of his face and said "thank you, Elijah".

He leaned over and gently kissed her. As they kissed, Nadia managed to climb away from Katherine and smiled as she watched how happy her mother was. She only wished that she could continue to be this happy. When they ended the kiss, Elijah leaned his forehead on hers for a few seconds before he pulled away and kissed it. Katherine whispered "look after her?" Elijah nodded and then watched as Katherine started to play with younger Nadia and he pulled out of the vision.

He looked across the bed to see Nadia with her eyes closed as she was enjoying the vision. He let go of her hand and bit into his wrist. He placed his wrist against Katherine's mouth. He hoped that he would be undisturbed but then Nadia pulled out of the vision and he knew that Katherine didn't have the strength anymore. Nadia looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "that won't work. Due to the cure being inside of her body, she can't fully ingest vampire blood".

He pulled his wrist away from her mouth and then ran a hand through his hair. They were both listening to Katherine's heart beat and Nadia was singing an Old Bulgarian lullaby about life. All of a sudden her heartbeat stopped and then there was silence. After a moment Nadia began to cry before she started to shake Katherine and was repeating that she had to wake up. Elijah noticed that Nadia's grip on Katherine was tightening and he decided that she needed to be pulled away.

Elijah walked up behind her and picked her up and began to carry her out of the room. She kicked and screamed and said "let go of me".

He carried her towards the front of the house "Katerina wanted me to look after you and that is what I intend to do".

He managed to get her to the living room, where the Mystic Falls gang were sat. Due to all the screaming from Nadia, it attracted some unwanted attention from outside. Klaus and Rebekah both whooshed in and Caroline tried to avoid Klaus because of what happened in the woods earlier that day. Nadia finally gave in and collapsed on the floor. She pulled her knees into her as she cried for her lost mother. Rebekah looked at Nadia and that Elijah was trying to comfort her. She said "what the hell is she doing here?" Rebekah remembered Nadia from Europe.

Nadia only glanced at Rebekah and Klaus before she stood up and faced the Mystic Falls gang. They were all staring at her and Damon said "so I take it the wicked witch is dead".

"If you mean my mother then yes".

Klaus said as he looked at Nadia and Elijah "mother?"

Elijah said "it seems that when Katerina was human, she had a child".

Rebekah felt sick as she actually slept with Nadia but she tried to hide her reaction from the others. Klaus looked unease that he missed not just to kill the child but that he didn't figure it out before, of how the line of the Petrova doppelganger could continue without a child. He also looked unease because he had just got rid of one Petrova nuisance and he didn't need the daughter of that nuisance. Nadia seemed to notice what he was thinking and said "don't worry I will be no trouble to you or your family. My mother wanted me to live a full life and killing you, would kill me. Anyway, my mother loved your brother and he loved her" everyone in the room looked at Elijah and he showed no sign of denying it. Nadia looked to the Mystic Falls gang and said "although, I do intent to do something before I live my life. My mother was paranoid about her enemies hurting me, so I will hurt them. I will kill every one of them, starting with the girl who is responsible for her death" her eyes landed on Elena and before anyone could do anything she whooshed over and pinned Elena up to the wall by her neck.

Stefan and Damon both managed to pull Nadia away from Elena but Nadia dislocate several of Damon's bones by pushing them out of his body and she threw Stefan through the window. She focused her energy back on Elena and Elena said "killing me won't bring her back".

"No it won't. But it will make me feel a whole lot better" Jeremy began to stake Nadia with a crossbow while Caroline was trying to pull her away from Elena.

Caroline with a newly recovered Stefan and Damon got Nadia off Elena and threw her across the room. Nadia got to her feet and could see that everyone was gathered around Elena except Bonnie. Nadia whooshed to Bonnie and placed her arms around her neck, ready to snap it. Everyone looked shocked and Stefan said "Nadia, don't. You do that and the other side falls".

This suddenly caught Klaus' interest "what do you mean the other side falls?"

Damon said "witchy over there is the anchor to the other side. She died at graduation and she is only here now because she became the anchor. If she dies the other side falls".

The originals siblings were all thinking that if the other side fell then that would mean that both Mikael and Esther would come back. That simply wouldn't do. Klaus took a step forward towards Nadia and said "Nadia...I for one am all for revenge but this is taking it a bit too far".

"Says the man who kills entire family's just to get back at one person" Nadia mentioned her family and Katherine's situation.

Klaus glanced at Elijah warning him "Nadia" Nadia looked at Elijah as he spoke "you and I are the only people in the room who knew the real Katerina, who loved her. Do you truly believe this is what she would have wanted for you?"

Nadia glanced down to the floor and then back up as Elijah slowly made his way towards her "if the other side falls, then she'll come back. Tell me you don't want her to come back, my mother, your Katerina as you call her less than 10 minuets ago". Elijah opened and closed his mouth as he didn't know how to reply to that "exactly".

"Katherine hasn't come through yet" Bonnie said as she struggled to breathe from Nadia's grip.

Nadia and Elijah both said "what?" Elijah then said "that's impossible, she's dead".

"Ow really" some said behind them. Everyone turned and leaning against the door was Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. Elijah and Nadia were both surprised as was everyone else but they also had a mixture of happiness. Katherine looked at Nadia and Elijah and smiled "Nadia, Petrova's aren't stupid. Put the witch, anchor or whatever Bennett down. Trust me you don't want to be dealing with a dead Bennett their hell".

Nadia released Bonnie and both she and Elijah whooshed over to Katherine. Katherine smiled at both of them and she hugged her daughter. While her daughter was in her arms she placed a hand on Elijah's cheek behind Nadia. Elijah smiled and leaned forward to kiss Katherine's forehead. Nadia pulled away and said "how are you here?"

Katherine shrugged and said "you tell me. All I know is that I am starving and in the middle of transition".

Nadia looked at Elijah and said "it was you. We only tried normal vampire blood but when you fed her yours it must have worked because your blood is unique, due to you being an original" Katherine and Elijah smiled at each other as she was now a member of his bloodline.

"Well although this is sweet and all we have unfinished business" Klaus said with a smirk.

Katherine pulled Nadia behind her and Elijah stood in front of them and said "you will not harm them brother".

"Are you forgetting about the last 500 years?"

"No I remember them clearly. I remember choosing you time and time again even over her. But now I am done. It has taken me 500 years and for her to be on deaths door to make me see sense".

Rebekah said "are you leaving us?"

"I am, Rebekah. And Niklaus is going to free Katerina".

"Am I now" Klaus said.

"Yes you are or you will spend the next 1000 years without a brother" he saw the smirk on Klaus' face drop "Niklaus, I know that family is important to you. Please, I am asking you brother to brother, to free her".

Klaus thought for a few moments then sighed "you are free, Katherine" she smiled and he quickly said "but if you plot or try to kill my family I will hunt you down" she nodded then he walked out of the house slamming the door.

Rebekah looked nervously at Elijah but then rushed forward and hugged him "stop by every once in a while or Nik will drive me mad".

Elijah laughed then said "yes sister".

She then pulled away and looked sternly at Katherine "hurt my brother and I'll rip out your heart".

"ow an Elijah specialty" Katherine said mockingly and Rebekah just rolled her eyes and followed Klaus out of the door.

Elijah looked between Katherine and Nadia and said "so where do you want to go?"

Katherine said "well first I need blood to complete the transition then" she looked at Nadia.

Nadia smiled and said "how about Bulgaria? Good to see somewhere familiar".

"Bulgaria it is then" Elijah said before the three of then whooshed out of the room leaving the Mystic Falls gang disappointed with the turn of events.

Katherine had completed the transition and they went to Bulgaria. The three of them began to travel the world together and Nadia and Elijah began to see each other in a father daughter way and Katherine liked it. She saw how they bonded and she even liked the times when they would gang up on her as they both had morals. Katherine was finally at peace as she was free, had her daughter and the man she loved. She couldn't have wished for anything more.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
